When determining insurance policy parameters for a driver, an insurance company will consider information including average historical driving habits of drivers within similar geographical locations and having the same demographics. However, considering average historical data may not provide the best snapshot of how an individual driver should be covered under his insurance policy. Therefore, any advancement in providing additional information related to creating an appropriate insurance policy would be valuable.